


Three's a Party

by Seminai



Series: AMoS 'Verse [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seminai/pseuds/Seminai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More time alone to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Party

Your eyes flick either side of you, both Psi and Dis are quiet. You look ahead again, it doesn't seem like something to inspire such wariness as you are feeling, simply a medium sized room, with a sleeping platform. The platform looks fine, not something you are used to, preferring piles which you can easily take with you on your travels and discard if necessary. The small window at the far end is covered with blinds, but would look out onto the empty town your group has stopped at for the day. You had decided to rent a cheap room rather than searching for who knows how long for a cave. 

You are the only ones here today, your mother, the only one of you able to walk in the blistering sunlight outside, is searching for an easier route ahead, as the one you had hoped use turned out to have been destroyed by a landslide. She will be back at nightfall, so the three of you are all alone until then. Which bring you back to staring awkwardly at the platform besides both your, well, whatever you are now. 

The silence is starting to get awkward so you decide to take the plunge, "so... how do we do this?" You see them both twitch slightly in surprise. 

Psi turns towards you with a smirk, "well firtht I think we need to lothe the clotheth." Dis cackles and shakes off her sandals with a quick flick of each foot, you smile and step back to lean against the wall in order to remove your boots. Dis, not really one to take things slow, immediately tugs her dress over her head, shaking out her rather glorious mane of hair, before shucking off her underwear. Psi isn't too far behind, having easily unzipped his flightsuit with his psionics and is pulling it off, you blush and duck your head. 

Dropping your cloak you focus on pulling down your leggings, watching them from the corner of your eye you berate yourself for acting so shy. It's not the first time you've seen them naked, just the first time you've seen them naked together. They are rather beautiful in their own ways, Psi, tall, lean and bony, apparant weakness hiding the surprising power of his psionics. Dis is shorter and heavier, with firm curves and coiled strength in every prowling movement, she could quite easily beat either of you with one hand tied behind her back. 

Hopping on one foot you tug off your leggings, rather more distracted by Dis pulling Psi down into a kiss and holding his hips firmly whilst rubbing her thigh in between his legs. You stare blankly feeling heat stir in your groin, they spot you watching, Psi rolls his eyes and Dis flails her hand at you making grabbing motions. 

You huff and shake your head, walking quickly towards them. Dis releases Psi, turning towards you and reaching out to cradle your face gently, she presses herself against you, kissing you ever so sweetly. You purr for her when she pulls back to smile at you, Psi drapes himself over your back and starts mouthing at your neck. 

Carefully stepping back you all make your way towards the platform. Psi shuffles out from behind you, you rumble, confused, then feel the back of your knees hit something. You sit down, bouncing slightly on the platform. They stand in front of you, Dis frowns, tugging at the ends of her hair, "and meow what?" 

Psi tilts his head in thought. You look up at him, hesitate, then blurt out, "I want, to fuck you this time." You can feel yourself blushing but ignore it. 

He blinks, then shrugs, "sure." 

"Aww," you look at Dis who's pouting, "I kinda wanted to do that." Psii lets out a slightly strangled noise and you both turn to stare at him blankly. 

He's blinking as though a new idea has blindsided him, though you hope he isn't going to run off muttering calculations _right the fuck now_ as you are kind of busy. Dis hums, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes, "you want the both of us inside you hmm?" Is that, something you can do? From the groan Psi makes that was what he was thinking and hell yes, you are more than okay with the direction this is going. 

Dis cackles and steps closer to Psi, gently biting at his neck, he tilts his head back purring. His groin is pretty much in your face, you narrow your eyes at his sheath, flushed yellow with blood, you just want to lick it. Huh, there's no reason why you can't, so you shrug mentally and lean forwards to lave your tongue along the slightly open slit. Psi moans, his hands reaching down and gripping your hair, you feel the tips of his bulges push out to tickle the flat of your tongue. He tastes odd, maybe slightly bitter but not too bad, you press your tongue in, playing with as much of his bulges as you can reach. 

Psi grinds against your mouth a few times before reluctantly guiding you back. His bulges push out after you, coiling against his stomach, you want to play with them again but Dis makes shooing motions at you, so instead you wriggle yourself up the bed until you're laying down comfortably. Psi follows you, Dis pushing him until he's settled into place straddling your hips and she's kneeling behind him. You feel rather pinned down and stare up at them whilst fitfully stroking the sheets. 

Dis winks at you and you feel something brushing against your thigh, looking down you see her hand moving through the gap of Psi's thighs. She rubs against his nook, gathering the wetness there before sliding her fingers into him. You watch her push them deep as she can, until only her knuckles are showing, they twitch and Psi gasps, rocking forward. His bulges drip cool yellow material onto your hips as you watch, fascinated. Psi warbles, leaning forward until his hands settle either side of your head. 

You grin up and him and one of your hands join Dis's exploration, playing along the edge of his nook. He growls, hands clenching before leaning down to kiss you. You press the tips of your fingers in to see if you can fit them, Psi slides his legs wider to give you more room. Nibbling at his bottom lip you carefully and slowly press your fingers up into him, it's a rather tight fit, but from his shaky moans you think he's okay with it. You flex as much as you can, rubbing against his slick walls and bumping against the backs of Dis' fingers. 

Psi pulls away from you and leans back, twisting so he can kiss Dis too. It seems like an awkward position to hold and he quickly turns back to face you. Removing her fingers, Dis pulls her hand back and sucks at the yellow on them, your mind goes blank "fngh." Psi laughs at you and Dis lifts him up slightly to make space for her bulge, it twists around yours and you shiver. You pull your fingers out and reach your other hand down, placing your thumbs either side of Psi's nook and holding him open. Fighting the urge to thrust, you slowly push in together. 

Above you Psi is shaking, eyes clenched shut and expelling puffs of breath, you frown, "too much?" 

" _Fuck no_ " he declares, spreading his legs further, though they surely must be aching by now. You have to pull your hands back due to lack of space and instead place them on his thighs, rubbing in small circles. 

When you are all the way inside you rest for a moment, trying not to lose yourself in the clenching of Psi's nook and Dis' bulge twisting around yours, it just, feels amazing. Trilling and shaking, you try to focus on Dis who is slowly blinking at you from over Psi's shoulder, sucking and biting at his neck. You take a few deep breaths and manage to calm down. 

Dis pulls back, "ready for more?" 

"M'fine," you smile up at her. 

Psi waits a moment then gives you both a sharp nod, pausing in the gnawing of his bottom lip, "I wath hatched ready." Rolling your eyes at him, you untangle you bulge from Dis' and twist as much as you can, feeling Dis do the same. "Fuck," Psi almost sobs, keening, you shudder as the sound sends heat down your spine, lashing harder, you arch your hips to press deeper. 

"Damnit c'mon," you push yourself up on your elbow and grip his hair with your free hand, pulling him down into a wet messy kiss, he chirps around your tongue as you rub one of his smaller horns with your thumb. 

Dis nuzzles your cheek and you switch to kissing her, licking up the small amount of yellow blood from her sharp teeth. Psi buries his head in your neck, whining and goes limp against you. Dis shoves him down till you're laying back with him on top of you. With your free hand you reach down and play with his bulges, twisting them around your fingers, you other hand is still in his hair, though you switch from gripping it to stroking gently. 

He tries to rock against you but he's pinned between you both, completely out of control for this moment. Dis reaches past you, placing her hands flat on the wall and pulling her hips back. You can feel her bulge pulling out and Psi can too, "no, no what are you doing? Please come back," he wriggles against you. 

Dis' face lights up with a mischievous grin, "patience" she says and frees one hand to pet his horns before placing it back against the wall. She shifts on her knees then snaps her hips forward, shoving her bulge all the way into his nook. 

Psi wails and Dis purrs, continuing to move her hips in odd backwards and forwards movements. It feels amazing, her bulge sliding alongside yours and Psi's nook clenching down every time she leaves. You're receiving some of the force through him, making you bounce against the sheets. You twist your hand around Psi's bulges and he sobs and claws at your sides. He's so overstimulated from both of you and it makes you oddly proud that you can bring him to the edge like this. 

Psi whines and hisses through his teeth, "damn, I'm going to..." 

"Alright then we need to move," you declare, getting twin exclamations of 'what?' and a cessation of movement. 

"Remember the mess we had last time." 

"Ah good point," Dis says, frowning. You are also uncertain of what to do now and pause to think for a moment. 

Psi's eyes clear slightly, "I have an idea," his horns spark and something drags out of his travel bag. 

The sound of metal scraping against the floor is strange and when he floats it nearer you manage to see what it is, "is that, a bucket?" 

Dis snickers, "and where did you get that from hmm?" 

Psi's eyebrow twitches, "aha how about we don't athk." 

You roll your eyes at him and shove against his chest, "c'mon up you get," when he's not pinning you down you wiggle out from underneath, whining as your bulge slips out of him. Ignoring it for now you reach for the bucket, Dis pulling Psi up on his knees so he's sitting on her lap. Both their legs are spread to make space, you settle on your knees in front of them and push the bucket into place. Dis can't keep thrusting from this angle but that doesn't seem to be a problem, as Psi moans loudly and wraps his arms around your shoulders, you nuzzle his cheek with your nose, shushing him softly. 

Pinning Psi's bulges to his stomach with one hand, you rub the thumb of your other along where they're connected, it slips in slightly as he's still rather loose. You hum and push a couple of fingers in, making him squeak, before copying the motions Dis made earlier, rapidly pushing in and out with loud wet noises. His material drips out and plinks into the bucket, the noise flips a switch in your head and you become startlingly aware of the aching emptiness of your nook and the chill of cooling material on your bulge. Dis growls, her bulge lashing harder against your fingers, gripping Psi's hips she pulls him down, trying to shove herself deeper. 

Psi's body tenses in an arch and he groans, you let go of his bulges and slide your fingers out just as he starts to release his material into the bucket, you watch him coming undone before you. His face and chest are flushed a brilliant yellow and you croon at him as his body spasms. When he's finished he falls forward against your chest, panting softly and shaking. 

You let him rest for the moment, watching as Dis shifts and frowns, "did you, ah." 

"Nyo," she pouts, moving away from Psi, he hisses as her bulge drags out of his nook and you gently guide him down onto his side. His mismatched eyes glow dully at you both. Dis coos, "aww so sleepy." 

Psi twitches his leg as if to kick her but obviously decided better of it, instead waving his hand and forcing words out around his harsh breathing. "Now you two, I'm good here, betht view," he smirks before curling up limply. 

You look at Dis, "do you want to?" 

"Oh yes," she grins and on her hands and knees she -there is no other word for it- _prowls_ towards you, eyes hooded and teeth gleaming. It sends an good shiver up your spine, your neglected bulge stirs eagerly and your thighs automatically twitch open. "Good boy," Dis murmurs huskily before pouncing, you yelp, flail and fall back. 

She laughs and pins you down against the sheets, her body settling between your legs. Nuzzling underneath your chin she nips at it gently, you tangle your hands in her hair, thumb rubbing just behind her ear which always makes her purr. You smile as you feel the rumble starting up from where she's pressed so tightly against you. 

Dis rocks her bulge against you, the base of it rubbing along your nook and your bulge twisting with the rest. You purr and rock against eachother for a while, reveling in the tingling from your nook racing up your spine. It is nice but, you wriggle and blink up at her, "I, want you inside, please?" 

"Okay," she murmurs, nudging your nose with hers. Reaching down she tugs your bulge away, before guiding her own down until the tip of it is wriggling against your nook. She kisses you gently, tongue brushing against yours as she enters you. You didn't realize you were so wet, it's almost easy and you can feel yourself opening up for her as she coils heavily inside you. 

Impatient, you place your feet on the platform and rock back onto her, taking all of her in. It stings and you pause for a moment, you probably should've prepared yourself. Dis sees your wince, "are you alright?" 

"Yeah," you relax and the ache fades. "Go on," she pulls out and pushes back in, you squeak, "oh, ah fuck." A second, more forceful thrust shoves you partway up the platform and you cross your arms over your head to press against the wall. You really don't want to brain yourself right now because that would mean her stopping what she's doing and you definitely do not want that to happen. 

"Oh look at you," she purrs, running her hands down your torso then scratching at your grubscars, "I want to do something can I?" 

"Whatever you want, anything just please," you trail off into a whine. Her hand hooks under your leg and she pushes until your knee is bumping against your chest, you're completely open to her. You flush and keen, your other leg spasming against the sheets as the position makes the feeling of her bulge more intense. She pulls out, dragging along sensitive nerves and you clench around her. 

As she fills you again the movement tickles at something in your mind, you drag the thought forward, wait, "are you, fucking me like a mammal?" You ask in vague horror, Psi cackles, muttering something like 'now he gets it' and Dis giggles at you. 

"Yup!" She shoves herself to the hilt and lashes, grin turning sharper, "and you are loving it." 

"Well," your reply is strained, "I guess I am ahh." Psi's stealthy fingers clench around your bulge again and you whine, glancing over, you see him almost curled up against your side and wonder when the fuck he got there. 

He sees your confused look and smirks, "well I couldn't jutht _watch_ anymore, you're far too pretty for that." 

"'M not pretty," you mutter rolling your head back and sighing, though you almost choke on it when Dis starts rutting into you again, keeping up a rapid pace. It almost hurts with how good it feels, you arch your back, arms straining against wall. 

Psi leans over your bulge, licking it curiously, you scream and clench around Dis who moans, "ooh I like that reaction do it again." 

"Gladly," Psi starts sucking on the tip, running his tongue over it and being very careful of his teeth. Your nails dig into your arms and you shudder, all you want to do is grip his head and shove him down further to get more of that glorious feeling. You try to thrust up but they're both pinning your hips in place. 

Dis slows down, gently rocking against you, barely moving out before pressing back in. She chirps softly, rolling her bulge so deep you swear you can feel it in your spine. Psi drags his tongue the length of your bulge and you writhe, toes curling. Your body is shaking and tingling, you feel a tightening in your gut and gasp, "I need ahh fuck." 

"Bucket?" Dis kisses your throat, humming before pulling out. Your nook clenches around air, already aching at the loss. 

You both get to your knees, though it takes a few tries for you, your legs shivering and barely able to support you. Dis giggles and hooks an arm round your waist to help you stay up, her other hand curls into your hair at the nape of your neck. You are pressed tightly against eachother, your bulges coiling together. You hitch your knees open a little wider and Psi pushes the bucket underneath you both. 

Your stomach clenches, a shivery feeling rising through you, Dis grips your hair and twists. The spark of pain is just what you needed to push you over the edge and your material splashes loudly into the bucket. You flush, embarrassed at the noise, and scrunch your eyes closed, nuzzling into Dis' chest. She croons, burying her face into your hair, you hear more liquid adding to yours. You wait until the sounds stop before shuffling away, feeling exhausted. Red and blue crackle around the bucket and it floats off the bed to click on the floor, you guess Psi must've made sure it didn't fall over before, otherwise it could've been messy. 

You lie down heavily, still curled against Dis's chest and try to get your breath back. Psi settles behind you and kisses the back of your neck, "tho, we going to do that again when we wake up?" 

You snort, "eh why not." Dis hums in agreement stroking your hip. You are warm, comfortable and safe between them, you think there is no better place for you to be, than here. 


End file.
